Autour de son cou
by Moira-chan
Summary: Une journée d'hiver, bien glacée. Un Izaya décidé à ne pas s'encombrer d'habits trop chauds, évidemment. Un Kadota trop habitué à l'écouter, peut-être. Et l'écharpe, dans tout ça ? Shizuo ne va pas être content.


**Titre :** Autour de son cou.  
**Auteur :** Moira-chan / Moira / Momo  
**Bêta-lectrice :** Plume d'Eau alias ma petite mamounette que j'aime :3  
**Genres :** Racontage de vie, et éventuellement un peu d'humour... Enfin presque, quoi.**  
Rating :** K+ (juste une question de vocabulaire, merci Shizuo)  
**Personnages :** Izaya, Kadota, Shizuo.  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et leur univers appartiennent à Ryohgo Narita.

**Résumé :** Une journée d'hiver, bien glacée. Un Izaya décidé à ne pas s'encombrer d'habits trop chauds, évidemment. Un Kadota trop habitué à l'écouter, peut-être. Et l'écharpe, dans tout ça ? Shizuo ne va pas être content.

Bien le bonjour/bonsoir !

ET OUI, je n'ai pas attendu un mois pour poster un nouvel OS, cette fois ! C'est super ! (enfin, moi, je suis contente ; après... xD) Cet OS, justement, parlons-en... Je vous préviens tout de suite, c'est pas du grand art dramatique - c'est même très différent de ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire, je trouve, d'ailleurs. Je ne saurais dire si c'est mieux ou moins bien, c'est juste... Différent. Ce n'est pas prévu pour être particulièrement drôle ou mignon ou quoi que ce soit, ça s'apparente plus à un petit OS sur une scène de vie, je dirais. Enfin, en tout cas, j'espère que ça vous plaira. :3

Pour la petite histoire, j'ai écrit cet OS parce qu'une amie (Plume d'Eau, celle qui a bêta le texte et qui m'a d'ailleurs super bien aidée, huhu x3 Encore merci, m'man ! 8D) m'avait mise au défi d'écrire une histoire sur une image (que j'ai en image perso sur MSN et que j'ai mis en "couverture" de la fic... Appréciez) ... A la condition près que cette histoire ne devait pas être OoC, ou le moins possible. Voici donc ce que ça donne ! XD

Bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

Autour de son cou

Par la fenêtre de la salle de classe, l'on pouvait observer la beauté à l'état pur – aucun bruit contre le sol tapissé de blanc, non, et l'air gelé s'était fait opaque au fil du temps ; pluie de cristal illuminait l'étendue du ciel grisonnant.

Tandis que son regard s'amusait à voyager entre l'extérieur et son déjeuner, Kyohei Kadota ne put s'empêcher de se dire que le plein hiver avait lui aussi de bons côtés, mine de rien. Enfin, si l'on oubliait les températures qui souvent se plaisaient à s'approcher du zéro d'un peu trop près. Il porta les mains à sa bouche et expira doucement contre ses doigts, repliés au creux de ses paumes, espérant que son souffle chaud suffirait à les dégourdir un peu ; et lorsqu'un nouveau regard par la fenêtre lui permit de noter le verglas qui, doucement, commençait à se former dans la cour, il se bénit d'avoir comme la moitié de la classe décidé de rester à l'intérieur durant la pause.

Après tout, la salle avait beau n'être pourvue que de deux radiateurs, au moins, elle était chauffée, et ceux qui se lançaient des boules de neige jouaient dehors, faisaient les abrutis dehors, sous la neige blanche, témoin innocente de leurs enfantillages perpétuels qui-  
Le contact givré contre son bras droit le surprit tant qu'il faillit sursauter – deux secondes s'ensuivirent et la frayeur passée, seulement, il se tourna.

« Moins deux degrés dehors, l'informa alors une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, et il soupira de découragement. Vraiment pas envie de sortir, Dotachin~ ? »

Le ton moqueur, le regard mesquin d'Izaya, et cet affreux surnom que Kadota n'avait plus même le courage d'essayer d'éviter ; las, il passa une main dans ses cheveux, les décoiffa, plus par ennui que par nervosité, et ferma les yeux, rien qu'un instant. Décidément, il n'y avait que ce garçon-là pour arriver à l'école sans survêtement, un jour de si grand froid – pas même une veste chaude sur ses épaules, ce matin, il s'en rappelait, encore moins de gants, ce qui expliquait d'ailleurs ses doigts gelés contre son bras, et n'allez pas parler d'écharpe, c'était-

Autour de son cou.

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux, une fois, mais ne parvint pas à se libérer de l'étreinte de son camarade – ce n'était plus si important que ça, en fin de compte. Quelque chose d'autre, un détail, insignifiant détail à l'importante tellement mise en doute, venait d'attraper son regard au vol et sur le coup, il se demanda ; pourquoi ? Mais aussi, comment ? D'où ? De quelle manière, par quel moyen Izaya pouvait-il être arrivé le matin même sans le moindre accessoire et, soudain, comme ça, se présenter à lui muni d'une écharpe sortie de nulle part ?

Le tissu autour de son cou semblait avoir été rouge, un jour, mais la neige qui s'y était fermement accrochée avait, aidée du temps, comme délavé son ancienne couleur et, maintenant, l'objet paraissait virer au cramoisi. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, d'ailleurs, Kadota était presque quasiment sûr d'avoir déjà vu cette étrange couleur, cet accessoire si particulier, quelque part il ne savait où auparavant il ne savait quand – étrange. Il soupira, et arracha son bras à l'emprise du manipulateur en devenir.

« Ça ira, je pense, finit-il par répondre, l'air blasé. Retourne jouer tout seul. »

Izaya prit l'un de ces grands airs qu'il affichait toujours lorsqu'il se trouvait en position de prouver cent fois sa supériorité et, agrémentant l'expression moqueuse, méprisante, d'un sourire félin, il haussa les épaules.

« Mon cher Dotachin, vois-tu, sortir prendre l'air, comme on dit, fait partie des-  
– III-ZAAA-YAAA ! »

Étrangement – mais, il fallait l'avouer, au grand soulagement de son camarade –, l'adolescent ne prit pas la peine de terminer le long discours qu'il avait à peine entamé, et quitta d'un bond la chaise sur laquelle il s'était assis juste avant.

« Eh bien, soupira-t-il alors, faussement exaspéré, on dirait qu'il va falloir que je te laisse, Dotachin. »

Un sadique rictus naquit à la commissure de ses lèvres, tandis qu'un second cri retentissait dans le couloir ; indéniablement, ça se rapprochait. Shizuo se rapprochait.  
Les élèves innocents de la classe s'étaient terrés tout devant, presque contre le tableau noir, où ils faisaient comme souvent mine de ne rien voir, de ne rien entendre, tout en dévorant leur casse-croûte avec une avidité que l'on ne leur avait, jusqu'ici, jamais encore connue – Izaya, de son côté, ricana et se dirigea vers la plus proche fenêtre, à pas de loup.

« Profitez, mes humains, lança-t-il finalement, tandis qu'il la déverrouillait avec soin. La fraîcheur de l'air en hiver a tendance à réveiller les neurones des cerveaux ramollis~ »

Son rire léger résonna dans toute la salle, se répercutant contre les murs, les chaises, les bureaux qui parsemaient la pièce, comme les élèves se taisaient tandis que Kadota soupirait – et puis, soudain, la porte à l'entrée coulissa jusqu'à se bloquer en un claquement sec, d'un seul coup, et ça y est, songea Izaya, c'était le moment ; enfin.  
Haletant, grommelant, marmonnant, se tenait dans l'entrée l'homme qu'entre tous, au monde il détestait le plus – et sa forte poigne, stupide, ses doigts laissant aux murs bien des empreintes, stupides, les mèches rebelles qui décoiffées glissaient devant ses yeux, stupides, jusqu'à ses traits, son visage, ses yeux convulsés tordus infectés de colère, de haine, tout en lui respirait cette stupidité que sans cesse, le jeune homme lui reprochait.

« N'est-ce pas, Shizu-chan ? »

Le surnom, les mots de trop, comme toujours, à chaque fois, tout le temps chaque jour - à nouveau résonna dans le bâtiment le prénom du garçon, qui s'empressa alors d'ouvrir la fenêtre en grand. Ni une, ni deux, sans pour autant manquer d'adresser à son Némésis un sourire des plus charmants, il resserra l'écharpe rouge autour de son cou de peau pâle et, merci au fait que leur classe ne se trouve qu'au rez-de-chaussée, n'hésita pas un instant à passer par la fenêtre pour rejoindre le sol recouvert d'une neige immaculée.  
L'autre garçon, de son côté, n'avait pas attendu une seconde pour s'élancer au travers de la salle, sous le regard blasé de leur ami commun, et plaqua soudain ses deux paumes rugueuses sur le rebord de la fenêtre ; soumis à la puissante de toute sa colère, le mur craquela.

« Reviens ici, espèce d'enfoiré ! »

Sans même avoir besoin de s'intéresser à ce que ces deux-là fabriquaient, Kadota devina qu'une chaise inoccupée venait de passer par la fenêtre ; le rire d'Izaya, toutefois, lui apprit qu'elle avait évidemment manqué sa cible, et il se laissa tomber sur son propre siège, soupirant, les bras croisés. Shizuo rugit encore une fois, colérique qu'il était – mais franchement, quel bruit il faisait, là...

A la recherche du calme perdu, le jeune homme se prit à lever les yeux, jugea instantanément ce geste inefficace – n'abaissa pas le regard pour autant. Observer le plafond, justement, venait de lui inspirer une autre question ; à savoir, qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait, cette fois ? Il voulait dire, Izaya – l'Izaya en personne qui, c'était bien connu, se révélait, à la fin de leurs disputes quotidiennes, principal responsable de la discorde, dans au minimum quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent des cas. Alors, cette fois, c'était quoi, encore ?

Avait-il dit, comme toujours, le mot de trop ? Avait-il, comme d'habitude, sorti son couteau de nulle part, attaqué sans prévenir ? S'était-il moqué, avait-il insulté, dénigré ? Ou bien, avait-il-

« Izayaa, bâtard, mon écharpe, bordel ! »

La voix de Shizuo avait cette particularité notable que, de part sa tonalité grave et ses puissantes capacités de résonance, elle portait loin et s'entendait de loin, se comprenait de loin ; ah, c'était donc ça, en fin de compte. L'écharpe. Ce long morceau de tissu rouge délavé qu'il était persuadé d'avoir remarqué déjà, mais pas au cou d'Izaya – non. En l'occurrence, l'objet appartenait au blond teinté, et il aurait mis sa main à couper qu'Izaya avait fait exprès de voler son écharpe à lui, quitte à devoir en emprunter une.  
Amusé, Kadota ne put empêcher ses lèvres de se courber en un sourire bref et léger.

Shizuo, quant à lui, avait fini par s'élancer tout droit sur les traces de son ennemi juré, passant par la fenêtre plus ou moins facilement, juste comme il le pouvait ; et maintenant, voilà qu'il était dehors, sous la neige au torrent devenu si violent que seuls les suicidaires y bataillaient encore, à coups de boules glacées. Il pesta, chercha l'insecte du regard, ne le trouva pas, plissa les yeux, l'entrée le portail le parking les voitures un-deux arbres et soudain, là-bas, il le détecta le repéra le pointa, là-bas, juste là-bas ; l'instant d'après, il criait, courait, se démenait.

Izaya rit de le voir se battre ainsi pour la simple écharpe qu'il lui avait subtilisée, et profita de l'énervement évident de son ennemi pour, ricanant, remonter l'accessoire sur son nez. L'odeur, sans surprise, était celle qu'il avait eu l'occasion de sentir des dizaines, non, des centaines de fois, à chaque fois qu'ils se battaient, s'affrontaient et se frappaient, c'est-à-dire tous les jours, sans exception ; elle avait cependant, cette fois, quelque chose d'un peu différent, et ne pas réussir à deviner quoi le troubla un peu. Peut-être était-elle plus forte ? Plus âpre, aussi ? Ou bien, plus tendre ? Plus sucrée, douce, et pourtant, pas même désagréable – il secoua la tête et évita, d'un léger bond sur le côté, la poubelle que son rival venait de lui lancer.

« Ah ah, Shizu-chan, c'était pas très sympa ! Lança-t-il, riant, comme il se remettait à courir. Je me demande ce que cette écharpe peut bien avoir de spécial, pour que tu y tiennes comme ç- »

L'espace d'une seconde, le sol sembla s'évanouir sous ses pieds ; l'instant d'après, déjà, il réalisa qu'il glissait, et s'employa autant qu'il le pouvait à se rattraper, vite, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Par chance, il ne tomba pas, mais en profita pour maudire le verglas, du coup, et avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de vraiment se remettre d'aplomb, il sentit une forte poigne l'attraper par le pull, au niveau du torse directement.  
Mentalement, il injuria Shizu-chan et sa force de brute au cerveau protozoaire. Physiquement, il se contenta de sourire, sarcastique, et se laissa soulever en l'air.

« Je ne te savais pas si frileux, Shizu-chan », se moqua-t-il ouvertement.

Il garda la bouche ouverte, dans le but certain de continuer à parler, encore et encore, mais ç'en était trop et il n'eut pas le temps de terminer, en fin de compte ; d'un seul geste brusque, Shizuo les avait rapprochés. Front contre front et leurs mains se touchaient, presque ; leur torse, un centimètre d'espace, peut-être, et leur nez, ça tenait du millimètre, mais le rouge mesquin plongeait droit dans la colère beige et, tout à coup, l'atmosphère leur sembla moins glacée, juste un peu moins glacée qu'auparavant.  
L'adrénaline toujours savait naître de la connexion entre leur regard, et la manière dont à travers les yeux ils aimaient à tenter de se lire l'un l'autre.

« T'es tout rouge, puceron, remarqua alors le plus grand des deux garçons, et il le redescendit fermement, préférant s'en saisir par l'écharpe, à deux mains.  
– Mon cher Shizu-chan, te voir d'aussi près me rend malade.  
– Bonne nouvelle, dépêche-toi de crever, bâtard.  
– Pas avant de t'avoir contaminé, Neandertal. »

Satisfait de sa réplique, à laquelle le blond ne parvint pas immédiatement à trouver de réponse, Izaya courba ses lèvres en un sourire des plus sadiques ; et, à vrai dire, il s'apprêtait à asséner le coup de grâce lorsque ça le prit. La quinte de toux, d'un seul coup – sans qu'il ne s'y soit attendu le moins du monde.

Soudain, sans raison, comme ça, il sentit sa gorge le démanger et il se pencha en avant, toussa, inspira, toussa, inspira encore, toussa une nouvelle fois, s'étouffa presque, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il porte ses mains à sa bouche et la recouvre, à nouveau, du foulard qu'il avait « emprunté » à Shizuo. Il ne réalisa que les mains de ce dernier avait glissé jusqu'à ses épaules, comme pour le soutenir, qu'à l'instant où la forte poigne s'empara à nouveau de l'écharpe, au niveau de son torse cette fois, et il détourna violemment la tête.

Le silence qui s'installa alors devint rapidement presque aussi gênant que la proximité entre deux, et Izaya sentit son visage chauffer si bizarrement qu'il ne s'autorisa pas, pour une fois, à regarder son Némésis dans les yeux ; Shizuo, de toute façon, ne savait plus ni que dire ni que faire ni que penser, et ne lui serait certainement d'aucune aide.

S'ensuivirent, sans aucun doute, les moments les plus embarrassants de leur courte, mais déjà tellement riche existence. Les yeux rouges fixaient un point imaginaire, quelque part peut-être le long de la veste du blond, dont le regard hésitait quant au centimètre carré de neige sur lequel il était judicieux de se poser ; et puis, les mains, contre l'écharpe, la poigne, serrée-desserrée, sans aucune logique, c'était soudain ; une pression, d'un seul coup, et puis ça relâche, se détend, l'autre ouvre la bouche l'autre ferme la bouche aucun son ne sort, rien ne se passe, aucun geste et-

Shizuo, à force de cette indécision qui, c'était vrai, devait bien l'énerver, décida de céder à la haine et resserra d'un seule coup ses paumes contre le tissu de l'écharpe, forçant même Izaya à s'élever sur la pointe de ses pieds.

« Tss, si t'es aussi malade que t'es rouge, j'veux pas revoir mon écharpe avant que tu l'aies lavée trois fois et désinfectée, enfoiré. »

Sur ces mots, il lâcha brusquement l'emprise serrée qu'il avait jusqu'alors gardée sur son propre accessoire, et poussa son ennemi en arrière – juste assez fort pour qu'il s'éloigne, juste trop doucement pour qu'il ne tombe, étrangement.  
Entre-temps, il ne s'autorisa pas à le regarder droit dans les yeux pour autant. Bien au contraire ; son regard, bizarrement, vacillait de la droite à la gauche, de la gauche à la droite, mais restait penché sur la neige blanche et Izaya se serait sans aucun doute moqué de lui – si seulement il avait remarqué...

Au lieu de ça, il regarda son ennemi juré s'éloigner et, tout en faisant mine de tousser encore contre l'écharpe, il se promit de ne jamais, jamais, jamais la lui rendre.

* * *

Et voilà ce que ça donne ! =)

Bon, okay, c'est un peu débile, maiiis... Je plaide coupable, allez. J'assume le fait d'avoir écrit une belle connerie, et vous souhaite à tous/toutes une très bonne fin d'été 8D Les jours froids approchent, rah là là...


End file.
